dwpafandomcom-20200213-history
Dakota Tornen
Dakota Tornen is the titular character and main protagonist of Dakota's Weird Pokemon Adventures and its sequel, The Order: Shadow Destiny Background Dakota is the son of Drago Tornen. When he was three years old, Dakota and his father were taken to Oshiyama Island, and Dakota was cloned by Dr. Oshiyama, creating Tristin. While on Oshiyama Island, Dakota promised a young Kojiro Jr., that he would some day help him find his mother. Dakota has no memory from this day, or of his father. When Dakota is successfully cloned, he and Tristin attempt to escape from Oshiyama Island, but Dr. Oshiyama stops them and attacks Tristin. Dakota transforms into Lucario Warrior form and saves Tristin with some unknown technique. Afterwards, Dakota is set free, and Tristin is sent to live with an elderly couple in Pallet Town. Dakota is raised in Pastoria Town, with his best friend Quinn. He lives with his mother, and his brother, Drake. Four years prior to the series, Dakota confronts two bullies who are trying to steal a card from Kelsey. Through this confrontation, Kelsey gives his rarest trading card to Dakota and the two become friends. A year later, Dakota meets a girl named Sarah. After befriending her, Dakota hears a rumor that she died. After school that day he decides to confirm the rumor, only to find out that Drake is the one that killed her. However, Quinn and Ultra Snagger Warrior both claim this was an altered memory, and that Sarah is alive. Personality Dakota is childish, loud, and kinda slow. He sometimes has to repeat what the person talking to him says so he can understand it. He is often freaking out about things, and usually starts yelling. He is occasionally found giving nicknames to his friends (ex: Tyson is Ty, Kojiro is Koji, The Comet is Weather Guy, and Mighty Man is Mr. Mighty). Although most of the time he is seen joking around and goofing off (even in serious situations), he is loyal to his friends, and sometimes gets them out of sticky situations. Dakota has a strange dislike towards people with blue hair, probably starting with Sanna. Appearance In season 1 and 2, Dakota wears a black T-shirt, and black shorts with either green or red stripes. He also wears a bug-catching hat matching his shorts. In season 3, Dakota gets slightly taller, and no longer wears the bug catcher suit (which is pointed out by a couple people), but keeps his black T-shirt. He then wears a light blue jacket with black pants, and no longer wears a hat. In season 4, the only difference in his clothes are his pants, which are now blue instead of black. In season 5, Dakota gives his blue jacket to Kelsey during survival training, and now wears a grey hoodie with matching pants. In season 6 Dakota wears the same grey hoodie but now with blue jeans. Later in season 6 he wears a more battle ready outfit to fight S.S. Black and The Rapture. Pokemon Dakota's first Pokemon was Caterpie in the first episode. His next Pokemon was Charmander, which was given to him by Prof. Oak in the REMASTERED version, but in the original version it doesn't say how he obtained it. In episode 4 a member of the Purple Blur of Shadows dropped a Eevee, and once Dakota found out the guy was evil, he kept it. In the elimination round of the Rookie Tournament it only showed him use Charmander and then before the next round it showed he had evolved Charmander and Eevee, and caught Beldum and Larvitar. The order the obtaining of these is unknown. In season 3 it showed him having a Metang and Pupitar, so his Beldum and Larvitar must of evolved. He also had a Butterfree which came from the Caterpie. He has a Shelgon but nothing else is shown about it. Later he talks about his old Pokemon and then he battles with a Lucario. After breaking up with Yanna he catches a Ralts and at the end of the season all his Pokemon are fully evolved. Ralts was now Gallade and he took Butterfree off his team. In the beginning of Season 4, he had 5 brand new Pokemon. Dragonite, Magneton, Dugtrio, Pidgeot and Scyther. In Episode 62, Dakota sends out a Shiny Staraptor and Yanna claims that he hatched it from an egg. At the end of season 5, after defeating Kojiro, USW captures The White Dragon with a Snag Ball. In the season 6 Opening, The White Dragon is now with Dakota. Abilities Dakota's powers are not shown until the third episode of Season 4, where he uses a Pre-Lucario Warrior form against Zaphrix. While fighting against Quinn for the role of Squad Leader in The Order, Dakota transforms into Lucario Warrior form. While in Lucario Warrior form, Dakota attacks Quinn instantly before Quinn can guard. After his first transformation to Lucario Warrior form, Dakota's speed increases massively. After Dakosh heals Dakota of the Under Shadows, she teaches him how to use basic teleportation. Dakota catches on really fast (although only teleporting one foot away at first). In the Distortion World, Dakosh and Giratina attempt to attack Dakota for him to unlock his Shadow powers. He easily prevails due to learning how to teleport prior to the fight. Afterwards, Dakosh teaches Dakota how to sense other's aura, only to cause him to transform into Lucario Warrior. When Dakosh tells Dakota to visit Darkrai, Darkrai gives Dakota a new power, Darkrai Eyes, allowing him to copy other techniques with the cost of his life span being shortened. Within minutes after learning this power, he copies Rito's Lightning Thrust technique, Yin's Dark Clones, and Yin's ability to use the Dark Sword. During the fight with Yin, Dakota is knocked into the water. Dakota then hears Jamal's cry for help and has a vision about Darkrai. He then emerges from the water and transforms into Lucario Warrior Origin Forme. His speed increases ten-fold, and he becomes super strong. After a six month time skip, Dakota's techniques have enhanced by a lot, seen during a second fight against Quinn. Dakosh teaches Dakota how to mix his Shadows with his surroundings, allowing him to use the Earth element. With Elemental Shadows, Dakota can create rocks, and even transform into rocks for defense. When Dakota and Quinn are fused, USW uses the Darkrai eyes to allow him to use Kojiro's ability to wield the Soul Hunter. During Dakota's battle against The Vampires, Mage of Zish fuses the Zishingan, a piece of the Caeruleum Tempus that hurts Lucario Warriors and Sacred Beasts, with Dakota's right Darkrai Eye. Dakota uses this as an attack against S.S. Black. Transformations Lucario Warrior Chronologically, Dakota first assumes this form in a flashback where he saves Tristin from Dr. Oshiyama. In the series, Dakota is first shown using this form against Quinn. While the form does not increase or decrease his strength, his speed increases dramatically, allowing him to take an advantage over opponents he was struggling against. This form proves useful during both of his battles against Quinn in his Snagger form, only losing the first fight due to not being able to maintain the form, and Quinn had already unlocked a more powerful form by the time of the second fight. The only drawback to this form is that Dakota loses the ability to use his Shadow powers while assuming it. Although, Dakota can make one of his Dark Clones use Lucario Warrior form, while he maintains his base form. Lucario Warrior Origin Forme Dakota first uses this form after Rito, Tyson, and Jamal are defeated by Yin. In this form, he gains an even greater increase in speed, along with an additional increase in strength, which allows him to completely reverse his situation against Yin, overwhelming him entirely. This is currently Dakota's strongest transformation, if not counting Ultra Snagger Warrior. However, Dakota is not entirely in control while in this state, becoming far more ruthless and willing to kill. In episode 47, Dakota kills Yin in Origin Forme. In episode 86 Dakota finds himself in a dark place where he meets and talks to Dakota. Lucario Warrior Omega Form While battling against S.S. Black, Dakota is given enough sacred energy from Kelsey to assume a new form, which makes him more sturdy to S.S. Black's blows, faster, and a lot stronger. In this form Dakota is also able to use his sacred energy as energy blasts, similar to Tristin's Alpha Warrior Form. Fusion Ultra Snagger Warrior The Ultra Snagger Warrior is the fused form of Dakota and Quinn created within the Dimension of Trust. He is the single strongest character shown in the series so far, being able to overpower Kojiro even after absorbing the White Dragon and was completely unaffected by his attacks. DWPA Prologue — Pre-Rookie Tournament Arc Dakota meets several of his friends, Tony (who eventually becomes evil), Tyson, Kelsey, Quinn, Mac, D-Dog, Ruari, Alexi(who also becomes evil), and Sanna. Dakota learns that someone has been imposing as his mother for quite sometime and they blackmail him into entering and winning the Rookie Tournament to get his mom back. After registering for the Rookie Tournament, Dakota finds a member of the Purple Blur of Shadows trying to steal an artifact from the Pewter City museum, and stops him. Later, Dakota and Tyson meet Sanna who says that two grunts from the Purple Blur of Shadows have been causing trouble and Dakota and Tyson stop them. Rookie Tournament Arc needed Origin of The Purple Blur of Shadows Arc needed Johto Arc needed Red Chaos Omega Arc needed Kojiro Clan Arc needed Ultra Snagger Warrior Arc needed Sacred Beast Arc needed Sacred Soldier Arc needed In Other Media Tyson's Grand Adventure In Tyson's Grand Adventure, Dakota is not as slow or stupid. His personality is darker, and he is blunt. He joins Dark Aura and trains under his brother Drake, and learns how to use Lucario Warrior, which he uses to fight Tyson. Elliot's Pokemon Adventures In Elliot's Pokemon Adventures, Dakota enters the Pokemon league and battles Doryan in the first round. His personality is completely different. He is usually saying random things to make the other characters feel awkward. His Pokemon Team is a little different too. His team consists of: Lanturn, Charizard, Umbreon, Alakazam, Metagross, and Tyranitar. Unfortunately, Dakota was at a disadvantage against Doryan, because he had a legendary Pokemon. Category:Members of The Order Category:Lucario Warriors Category:Giratina Clan